


Subduing the Fire

by Lhiannon27



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhiannon27/pseuds/Lhiannon27
Summary: A moment of Renji and Ciani's romance - A torrid night in the loft of the sanctuary in Inuzuri.





	Subduing the Fire

It was a cool night but the breeze put a biting chill to the air. The loft was invitingly warm as we returned from bidding everyone goodnight and closing the Sanctuary. We’d barely crested the stairs to the loft, and he was already dropping pieces of his shihakushō. Wordlessly, he bodily directed me to stand next to my bed and wait. He vanished into the tiny dressing room.  


After a few moments, he came out with lit candles. Using the melting wax, he glued each candle to the small tiles I kept on the end tables for lanterns when I was reading at night. He extinguished larger lantern by the door and the one hanging from the ceiling. He returned to the dressing room and returned with a small sake set on a tray with some dried apricots. He moved over to the bed, gesturing for me to join him. He filled then handed me one of the cups and we intertwined arms before sipping it. Putting the cups down we fed each other a few apricots before he decided it was time to move on to other things.  


He stood and pulled me up with him. His deft fingers released my obi and relieved me of the kosode, and slowly slipped the thin fabric of the juban down my arms and ran his long fingers languorously over my nipples. He sank to the floor on one knee to loosen the himo and puddle the hakama on the floor. He gently slid the tabi over my ankles and plucked them off my feet. He slithered back up my body only to stop at my breasts and suckle them. A great warmth suffused the depths of my body. The dim candlelight flickered on the pale wall giving off a warm, amber glow. He sat on the side of the bed, motionless now, watching me intently. My body ached with desire, but I knew not to move. I was to wait for him.  


He crept across the bed, pulled me down with him and lay me down upon my back. Slowly, very slowly, each movement graceful and deliberate, he straddled my upper chest, knees on either side of my breasts, his legs gripping my hips and thighs. He held his head very high, his back straight as a marble column. As always, I found myself wanting to reach out and trace each of his tattoos very lightly with my fingertips. Then he reached over to the side table and took in hand a small container of oil I’d not seen. He dripped some into his hands and smoothed it onto his cock as the hot flesh began to rise and the delicate blue veins filled and pulsated. The head of it was almost above my mouth. Leisurely his hands moved back and forth on his swollen cock. It came tantalizingly close to my mouth then swung away. I felt drugged as I watched his mesmerizing fingers slipping back and forth over his gleaming, oiled flesh. I opened my mouth, longing to suck him into its quivering depths. But no, he changed the position of his hands.  


Now his supple fingers encircled the head slowly, so very slowly, squeezing until a drop appeared at its center. The drop, caught in the candlelight, fell like a jewel onto my neck. His hands left his cock and reached again for the bottle of oil. Long, sensuous strokes covered my breasts, my entire torso. Our eyes met and I knew the lust in mine was as potent as his. Now his ass began to brush my chest, the friction from his skin heating mine into flames. He pressed down harder as he skimmed back and forth, his hard, throbbing cock moving smoothly. As his body burnished mine, his hands began to move again, his fingers clasped the swollen, distended, darkening skin, when suddenly he threw back his head, and gave a low groan as the hot liquid erupted, splashing down onto my breasts and dripping off onto the sheets. 

"Now," he said in a slightly weakened, almost inaudible voice, "do that for me."  


He lay next to me now, his arm bent resting his head on his hand, his smile gentle and loving, still recovering his breath. I reached down for pillows that scattered and fallen from the bed, piling them against the wooden headboard. I gently indicated how he should sit against them before I began. Then I walked to the tansu across from the bed and opened it so he was reflected, full length and from differing angles, in both mirrors that hung on the inside of both doors.  


Quietly I returned to the him. I crept onto the bed curving my back along his chest, the cleft of my ass nestling his returning erection. I placed my legs over his and rested my head upon his shoulders. Our eyes met in the mirror as I reached down to unfurl the soft lips enclosing my clit. With the thumb and forefinger of my left hand I parted the skin of my vulva, still swollen with desire. Lazily, I dipped the middle finger of my right hand into the flower-sweet fluid flowing from deep inside me. I let the finger lie quietly on my clit, which had lengthened and become fully erect. Then I flicked my finger over it a few times and began to circle the skin around it. After a few moments of stroking I felt the mouth of my pussy contract. I held his eyes in the mirror as I inserted two fingers from my right hand never stopping the rubbing and circling of my clit. As I moved my fingers over myself, I could feel a pressure on the rim of my ass. His hardened cock was poised there, waiting and only adding to my excitement.  


Then, holding my pussy lips taut, I began to quickly, relentlessly, stroke my clit. And then it ensued, the rising dizziness, the bursting and loss of control as my pelvis moved rhythmically with the spasms of my climax. “Abarai!” I shouted into the night.

My body heaved, I tried to catch my breath and I felt him rise tall to his knees. He wrapped an arm about my waist turning me over and pulling me to him, my back tight against his chest. He caught my jaw in one of his hands moving my head to his.  


“Ciani.” My name flowed from his lips a partial moan and growl. His mouth found mine engulfing me in a deep, fierce kiss.  


He fell slowly forward so that I was still on my knees, my hands in front of me balancing me on the bed. His hands flowed from my shoulders, down across my breasts and settled on my hips holding me tight so he could plunge deep into me. I could see us in the mirror, his magnificent head above me, the mane of crimson hair having fallen free of its binding and cascaded down his back and chest. In the dancing light of the candles, I watched him move within me faster and faster, until we're cumming and cumming...


End file.
